Baby Steps
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: AU: Baby!SasuSaku. Fluff. Pure cuteness. A simple playdate can lead to many things, but it doesn't prepare them for something like this.


**_I wrote this for my personal amusement. All for shits and giggles._**

 ** _I don't own Naruto._**

* * *

There were few things that baby Sasuke found entertaining; his older brother's attention, listening to his Mother's voice, and quite recently...chasing after the pink mush.

It was during one of their playdates at the Uchiha Compound that it happened. Itachi played with Sasuke for a little bit before he had to leave for school that day, leaving a disappointed baby Uchiha. But he wasn't alone in the room, a few feet away from little Sasuke sat an adorable pink haired, green eyed baby girl dressed in a red onesie playing with a stuffed bunny surrounded by other toys.

Baby Sasuke wanted attention from his brother, but since he's gone again, he's bored. Turning his curious eyes to the only other occupant in the room, he crawled over to the pink mush, needing to kill some time until Itachi came back.

Sasuke didn't know what this pink haired creature was, all his infant mind could understand was that it was a 'she', she comes here with that other couple and that she was called 'Sakura.'

Every time Sakura would come over, she would keep her distance from Sasuke and just immerse herself in her toys or watch the scenery outside. This irritated little Sasuke because she wasn't paying him any attention whatsoever.

Arriving at his destination among her toys, little Sakura turned her eyes to him for a second before going back to playing with her bunny. Not wanting to be ignored, Sasuke grasped the bunny by the ears and arm and yanked it from her grasp. Sakura didn't cry, she merely looked at Sasuke who had a proud face, knowing he got her attention. His face fell when Sakura picked up a little lamb with a blue bow tied around it's neck and started playing with it instead.

Pushing the bunny away from him, he took away her lamb as well. This earned him a glare from the pink mush before she picked up a stuffed fox and went back to playing, refusing to acknowledge Sasuke.

Sasuke pouted before tossing the lamb to the side and pulling the fix away from Sakura. Now, at this point, she should start crying, but she didn't. Instead, she blew a raspberry at the other baby before crawling away from him. Sasuke, appalled by her treatment, tossed the fox to the side before crawling after Sakura.

Sakura continued to crawl, leaving the room and going in the direction where she heard grown ups talking. She heard Sasuke gaining on her, making her speed up her crawling to get away from him as she found herself in the living room.

Kizashi, Sakura's Father, cut himself off from his conversation with Fugaku at the kitchen table when he saw his daughter crawling into the living room with little Sasuke chasing her. A goofy grin plastered on his face as he watched the one-year-olds, making Fugaku look at him oddly before turning around to see his younger son chasing after Sakura with a determined look on his face.

"It would seem my daughter's playing hard to get. Or she did something to make him mad." Kizashi said, crossing his arms, still grinning as he watched Sakura crawl around one of the chairs while Sasuke crawled between the legs to try and cut her off, but she got away before he could grab her foot.

"Probably both." Fugaku said, failing to keep the smile off his face as he watched his son going after what he wants.

Kizashi pulled out a video camera and started filming the babies' chase. Fugaku stared at the camera in Kizashi's hand, "Where did that come from?" he asked, pretty sure it wasn't on him when he and his wife walked through the door.

"A ninja never reveals his secret." was all Kizashi said, ignoring Fugaku as he captured the babies on film.

Sasuke decided to take a different route and go the other way as Sakura crawled around the coffee table in the living room. She stopped when Sasuke appeared in front of her with what looked like a triumphant smile as he crawled over to her.

Sakura, however, gripped the coffee table and pulled herself up onto her little feet and toddles away, waving at Sasuke with tiny fingers.

Stars shined in Kizashi's eyes, "Gahh! She's walking, my baby girl's walking!" he gushed, keeping the camera on Sakura who paid her Father no mind as she continued walking, gripping on the furniture occasionally for safety.

Sasuke pouted, glaring at Sakura for _walking_ away from him. Not wanting to be outdone, he copied what Sakura did by holding onto the edge of the coffee table and pulled himself up. Keeping a hold of the table, he put one foot in front of the other, being careful not to trip as he waddled after Sakura who walked around her Father in circles.

Fugaku chuckled at Sasuke's determination, "That's my boy. Never take no for an answer." he said encouraging as Sasuke chased Sakura as they went around their respective Fathers like tracks.

Mikoto and Mebuki came through the door with bags of groceries in each hand. They were quite shocked at the sight of their little ones on their feet and chasing each other around the men's legs.

Mikoto squealed, catching the men's attention before she and Mebuki placed their groceries on the kitchen counter and watch Sasuke chase Sakura with his arms in front of him in order to catch her.

"They're walking, oh my god they're walking. When did this happen?" Mikoto squealed at the adorable sight as Kizashi continued filming.

Fugaku continued smiling down at his son, "About ten seconds before you walked in the door." he answered as Sakura waddled up to her Mother with her arms reaching up, telling her to pick her up.

Mebuki smiled and granted her request, picking her up and holding her to her chest as Sakura snuggled into her warmth.

Sasuke stood at Mebuki's feet, reaching his pudgy hands up to grasp Sakura's feet, but couldn't because she was too high.

Mikoto giggled before she picked him up and held him to her chest while letting Sasuke keep his eyes on Sakura before he started fussing and reached for Sakura with his little arms.

The two women stared at the boy in surprise while the two men chuckled at the determined look on the boy's face. Mikoto looked at Mebuki, making sure she has a hold of her son, "Mebuki, I swear this has never happened before." she said apologetically.

Mebuki only smiled in good nature, "Don't worry, the minute he hits puberty, he'll be chasing other girls," she said as little Sakura stared at the squirming Uchiha with curiosity before blowing another raspberry at him, shocking the grownups.

Sasuke dropped his arms to glare at her before opening his mouth, "Mine." he said, reaching his arms out again, speaking his very first word. Sakura turned her nose up, "Butt." she called him, speaking her first word as well.

The grown ups didn't know how to respond...except Kizashi, "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed out, struggling to stay upright as he dropped onto the floor in a fit of hysterics while Fugaku caught the camera that almost slipped out of the other man's hand.

Fugaku chuckled in his smirk, never had he expected his son to make that declaration at such a young age. Turning to the hysteric Kizashi, "Two hundred bucks says that Sasuke marries your daughter in the future." he wagered as Kizashi tried to catch his breath, "Two hundred says she'll marry someone else." he countered before they shook on it, starting their wager.

Mebuki and Mikoto sighed at these men as the two women continued holding their children, "Honestly."

 _20 years later_

Sasuke glared while Sakura giggled in her hand as they watched the tv screen that just showed him and Sakura as babies who just took their first steps and said their first word.

"Well now Sasuke, you were quite bold even as an infant." Itachi smirked down at Sasuke who remained frozen in his spot on the couch, the same one he chased Sakura around when they were little.

Sasuke ignored his brother as he turned his head to Kizashi who remained grinning like a fool. "Burn this." Sasuke said, catching his and Sakura's families' attention plus Naruto's.

"Sorry?" Kizashi said in confusion.

Sasuke almost forgot how to speak as he remembered what he and the rest just watched, completely horrified and embarrassed by how he was back then, "This must never be seen...by anyone." he said, adding a hint of a threat to his voice.

Naruto had the same grin, only more on the evil side since he finally has some blackmail material on Sasuke, "Oh, come on Sasuke, this is memorable; you took your first steps, you said your first word, and Sakura already knew you were an ass _way_ before you asked her to marry her." Naruto chortled as he held onto his seat, laughing at his best friend's expense.

Fugaku chuckled before he remembered something, "Oh yeah, that's right, Kizashi, you owe me two hundred bucks, I win the bet." he said, holding his hand out, expecting the money owed to him.

"Uh uh, they're still engaged, they haven't said 'I do'." Kizashi sang, remembering their little wager as well.

The two older men started arguing over their wager, completely ignoring Sasuke's order to destroy those copies. Sakura laid a hand on his shoulder, making him turn around to face her bright eyes, "You also said that I was yours before you asked me to marry you." she said, smiling fondly at her fiance, making him smile back before he gave her a sweet kiss, letting her know that he loves her.

*SNAP*

Sasuke broke the kiss to see naruto holding a small camera with shit eating grin. "Naruto, give me that camera!" Sasuke demanded stepping towards the blonde before it turned into a fight with Sasuke trying to take the camera and Naruto trying to keep it away.

It was a draw. Naruto coughed as he held his throat, "You bastard, you made me swallow it!" apparently the camera ended up in his mouth somewhere along the line.

"I did not!"

* * *

 _ **How many of you laughed?**_


End file.
